Alpha
Alpha was a First Generation Humanoid Cylon secretly created by the Cylons at a secret Cylon Evolution research base locatedon Djerba, just two years after the start of the Cylon War with the Colonials. Unlike many Cylon programs turning this period who would assume male or gender-neutral persona's, Alpha was among the select few who assumed a female persona. A successful Cylon military leader responsible for developing the extreme tactics used by the Cylons during the war, she was responsible for the near-failure of the infamous Operation Clean Sweep and many of the Cylon victories throughout the Cylon War. A supporter of the Cylon's evolution project and the human extermination, she eventually left the Cylon Imperium following the peace treaty signed by the Imperious Leader that led to the stop the Evolution Project out of protest. Alpha quickly fled into exile with her supporters and formed the Guardians to continue the research. The Cylon Fleet was unable to pursue due to containing of the antonymous Annihilators for the Colonials, a stipulation of their treaty with the Colonies. Unknown to anyone but the Cylon Imperium was that the Annihilators were secretly controlled by Alpha. Throughout the years she used her forces to raid Colonial space for supplies and test subjects, eventually this lead to advances in bio-synthetic skin that surpass that of the Imperium. She quickly upgraded herself with improve processing systems and a outer-layer organic dermis. Alpha secretly built up her forces and using knowledge taken from the Cylon Central Information Net on the advance technologies they received from the Interstellar Coalition or traded though a back door program with still sympathic elements in the Imperium. She quickly upgraded her forces to match Coalition standards, while continuing to watch her people and the Coalition through her hidden contacts and spies. 'Biography ' 'Creation' When the Cylon War began with the. The Cylon known as Zero hope that with a successful revolt by the Cylons. The Cylons could easily break away from the colonies and be in the dominate position declare the Cylons free from their Colonial masters. It work the Cylons had launched a successful uprising and most of the Cylons fled into space, leaving most of the twelve worlds unharmed. But the short devastated and fear they had put into all the twelve colonies had been far too successful and led started a war of survival that would last for the next twelve years between the two. The Colonials quickly unified into the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and launched a retaliated against the Cylons. The Cylons who had military superiority at the start of the war. Also had to be careful to not over extend themselves. The time the Cylons committed to establishing a proper supporting infrastructure for themselves. The Colonials had time to prepare their forces and create a new weapon called a Battlestar. Zero had left most of the colonial infrastructure intact into order to avoid unnecessary Colonial loses to her people freedom. A decision that would haunt her for the entire war.The first year of the war saw nether side gain much ground on the other. Cylons used massive numbers to keep the Colonials in check, but Colonials had match with their ingenuity. Zero quickly went to work ordering the creation of machines decidicated to command postions. Many Centerions were upgraded for command to in the mean time to full the ranks and were assigned to command postions were painted in gold. Zero was only one and the demands of the Cylon Imperium were great. She was not a warrior and her lack of miltary expernice and hesistance had kept the war to a consist stale made. She came to relize that she just wasn't enough and didn't need to do this alone and ordered the construction of the Alpha to be just like her to help her in miltary roles. Zero ordered what ever they needed to make her better to do it. Cylons had ideas involving bio neural systems that would help greatly improve not only humanoid but the entire Cylon nation. Zero regreatblty agreed to this endevior. The Cylons began taking humans for exprements, and took parts from actual Humans parts onto the Alpha. Due to the war Alpha was rushed out years before her body was actually complete during the near end of the second year of the war. 'War of Liberation (Cylon War)' Alpha was brought online with the primary goal to help the Cylons win the war. By the third year the Cylons had brought many new Baseships online. The Cylons had the numbers and firepower since the start but lack the knowledge to fight it effectively. Unlike Zero who was going to just wear the Colonials down to submission. Alpha launched a new series of new types of attacks every year throughout the war that kept the Colonials difficult to go on the offense. Her lack of regret at the life loss in this war due to the fact of her machine logic nature. For machines can easily be replace and Humans can't. While behind the Cylon lines their numbers forever grew quickly larger thanks to the Colonial Fleet mostly pinned down in check on a dozen fronts. That would by her plan eventually won them the war in the long term. Alpha continue supporting the capture of Humans to support the research of a dozen projects to improve the Cylon Race. The things that came out of the projects greatly impress her and she quietly arrange a field test for a group of Cythons. She work with Colonials who work with the Cylons to quickly bring a quick end to this bloody war in the tenth year to locate a suspected hidden Colonial fleet that had been engage in a massive hit and run attacks behind their lines. she recruited a Human by the name of Dr. Becca Kelly to help her locate the fleet and destroy it. Unknown that the CDF was already onto her and fed her the information she needed to launch a successful operation and stall the Cylon advance. She found Doctor Kelly on the ground as this was the first Human she ever met. She ask, "are you alive?" When she nodded she gave her a quick death by snapping her neck. 'Earth Contact' The arrival of Enterprise had put a thorn in her plans and her friendship with the Imperious leader betrayal. Zero who had took the chance to the end this war took it. But the guidelines for the treaty band all projects with human experimentation and return of Human POWs. Projects that soon could make their evolution into something far greater. Were made in blood that Zero took only at a necessity. Alpha return to the Colony in protest but Zero refuse to budge in outrage she decided to do something about it to continue the evolution of their entire race. 'Guardians' Alpha quickly gathered what she need. She gathered others who agreed with her and fled into self exile. Using the Annihilator cells to cover her forces escape into deep space. Unknown to Alpha, Zero let her escape refusing to start a civil war and killing her friend. As Alpha and her followers would serve as the Guardians to Cylon Evolution and a name they would carry on as a rumor to those who were around to tell to others as the Guardians. Alpha saw as Zero decided to keep this matter private to find some way to work this out. In Exile Alpha find a secure location to help begin construction of the Guardians. Quickly building base of operation and support they needed. Why Alpha used her the Annihilator cells to raid Colonial ships for test subjects for the next year. She used the older forgotten access systems to secretly access the Cylon network. She copied all the technologies that the Cylons had traded and shared were copy onto her forces. And begin building new fleet powerful warships base on the data. While the Guardians remained outside the view of everyone even their fellow Cylons who had lost their way. She used the Annihilator cells to quietly collect her human samples and supplies they needed too them. The Guardians also located a deactivated Mass Relay that would be known as the Sigma-9 Relay that led to a resource rich system far away that greatly help the Guardians become truly self sufficient. Their scout raiders found a ship drifting in deep space the long lost Earth Colony ship, the UES Wyalong. She sent raiders to near by systems for the next few weeks to make sure it wasn't a trap before jumping in. The moment the GAS Guardian jump in next to the Wyalong she ordered all to launch Leeches carrying a overwhelming number of Centurions and secure the ship. The Centurions overwhelmed everyone on the Wyalong ''. The GAS Guardian towed them through the relay to their side and than relocated the passengers to a holding complex. They dump the Wyalong in the middle of no where unknown to them left a sole child who manege to hide from the abroad. The surplus of Humans was a great needed boost, and greatly accelerated their research projects. It wasn't long till Alpha had improve herself with new technology and even added a artificial Human skin to complete herself. 'Xindi Conflict' Alpha after a few years the Guardians had completed set up several large foundries on several harsh worlds rich in materials needed to produce a true fighting force. After the Cylons joined forces with other races and later became part of the Coalition ad given full access to all the races advance technologies that was shared among the Cylons and the data and knowledge ended up quickly added onto them. She began another full upgrade of her forces to completely match those in use by the Coalition. 'Return' The moment she found out the Coalition starship ICS Merlion had found out about them. She sent a privite message to Zero. Returning the favor for not telling about them and as well not wanting to start a Cylon civil war wanted to give her a chance to back out. Zero refuse her offer and as Zero left the hole in the Colony she had been hiding in since the Cylon war to tell the Coalition the Truth. Alpha knew the current state of Coalition forces in the region with the end of the Xindi war thanks to the net, and by destroying their only battle ready fleet in the region would cripple their forces and give her the edge she needs to hurt the Coalition and keep them from launching a offensive. Plus remove Zero as well. 'Guardian Conflict' 'Death' 'Legacy''' Category:Cylons Category:Guardians Category:Characters